


Free Thoughts

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omegaverse, and seabury is like 45-50 and he gotta argue with a fuckin kid, beta!burr, beta!mulligan, beta!seabury, discrimination based on endotype, in which hamilton has zero chill, omega!hamilton, the boys are like 19-21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey check out the series for more ABO fic! I'm following the plot of the musical. </p><p>--</p><p>“Let him be.” </p><p>Hamilton actually looked appalled by the firmness to Burr’s voice. He narrowed his eyes at the beta and in an act of defiance for good advice, he turned to face the crowd and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Yo!” </p><p>Burr groaned to himself, letting the train wreck unfold before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Things that will ALWAYS be funny to me about Farmer Refuted:
> 
> Seabury is like 45-50something and he's arguing with a 19-20 year old Hamilton  
> Like that is a child ur fighting with my guy.  
> -  
> In my Abo world more often than not, the betas actually support an alpha's opinion over an omega. Seabury's issue here is that the colonies are letting male omegas go for political careers. And that their spite against a strong alpha authority is why the revolution is happening. Noting King George is an alpha here.
> 
> It's still considered that omegas are weak and frail and need to be protected, even the men. The British doesn't have omegas in their armies, which is why a lot of the rebelling armies having a high amount of omegas is considered really distressing. But when your armies are made up of volunteers and omegas are desperate to prove themselves, that's what you end up getting. 
> 
> Loyalists discredit omegan soldiers for just being a way to distract and seduce the British. And Hamilton is very defensive on his status given he's worked his ass off to get where he is. 
> 
> \--
> 
> And I don't know if Laurens and Lafayette were actually on stage during this song, but given I've only heard the cast recordings and neither have a part in the song, I chose not to write them in.

“Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury, and I present ‘Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress!’” 

“What’s going on over there?” Hamilton questioned as he put his hand on Mulligan’s arm and tip toed to see over the gathering crowd at the corner. 

“A protest of some kind,” Mulligan mused, grabbing the omega’s arm to help steady him. 

“Let’s just keep moving on,” Burr sighed. Things were slow when it was just the three of them with Lafayette out of town and Laurens back in South Carolina to rally support for his plan to make soldiers out of slaves. Yet Burr was still finding himself struggling to keep a level head dealing with Hamilton’s bullheadedness. Apparently Lafayette and Laurens were his impulse control, as hard to believe as that was.

Even now, knowing that Hamilton wouldn’t let things be, Burr prayed to the Lord that he’d wouldn’t get involved. Naturally his prayers regarding the omega were ignored.

“What _kind_ of protest?” Hamilton pushed past into the gathering crowd, dodging bodies to make his way to the front. Mulligan and Burr shared a concerned look before both betas rushed after him. 

Hamilton stood at the bottom of the stairs that the speaker stood at the top of. He sniffed at the air, taking in the older man was a single beta. 

“Heed not the rabble who scream revolution. They have not your interest at heart. They fight with cheap tricks, using unmated omegas to pervert the sanctity of our nation.”

Mulligan caught up to Hamilton first, putting his hand on the omega’s neck. Hamilton didn’t shake him off as he would have with Burr, but Mulligan also didn’t discourage Hamilton’s growing irritation. In fact he scoffed right along with the shorter man. 

The younger balled his fists as the insults to omegas being involved with politics and war hit close to home for him.

“Tear this dude apart,” Mulligan groaned, pulling away from the omega once Burr finally caught up them. He had exercised politeness by asking people to move aside instead of running through them. 

“Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution. Don’t let their blood thirst lead you astray. This Congress of mixed types does not speak for me.”

With the way Hamilton was tense, Burr knew nothing good was about to happen. He let out a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Let him be.” 

Hamilton actually looked appalled by the firmness to Burr’s voice. He narrowed his eyes at the beta and in an act of defiance for good advice, he turned to face the crowd and cleared his throat.

“Yo!” 

Burr groaned to himself, letting the train wreck unfold before him. 

“They’re playing a dangerous game, letting omegas with their irrational minds make important decisions against the king. I pray he shows you his mercy,” Seabury sighed with a dramatic passiveness. “For shame, for shame.”

“He'd have you all disgusted by the thought of equality, but the revolution is coming,” Hamilton shouted, jerking his thumb behind him to indicate the beta speaking. 

“They have not your interests at heart” Seabury pressed, reading from the papers in his hands, his nostrils flaring the second the wind picked up Hamilton’s scent to him. 

“The have-nots are gonna win this,” Hamilton snapped, looking back at Seabury, “our status shouldn't matter, this is war.” Then with a sly smile, he added; “it’s hard to listen to you with a straight face.” 

Seabury wrinkled his nose, getting flustered by the omega so openly speaking out against him. He tried to ignore him, speaking louder and more punctual, “chaos and bloodshed are not a solution. Don’t let them lead you astray. This congress does not speak for me.” 

“Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us,” the omega snapped, “and honestly you shouldn't even talk, look at the cost of all that we've lost and you talk about typing?” As he spoke, he took a step up on the stairs, getting closer to Seabury in height while they bantered.

The step didn’t go unnoticed. Seabury stood up straighter, trying his best to look intimidating and proper in comparison to the rowdy soldier. “They’re playing a dangerous game,” he warned the audience, and in turn threatened the omega from speaking any more. 

Hamilton rolled his eyes, realizing he was getting nowhere. The beta didn’t take him seriously as a debater, just like everyone else. Omegas were looked down on, even now literally, and as loud as he screamed, it didn’t seem to matter. 

“My dog speaks more eloquently than thee! But strangely, your mange is the same” he ended up joking, gesturing noncommittally at Seabury.

“I pray the king shows you his mercy.” This time instead of talking to the crowd, Seabury spoke directly to Hamilton. Rather taken back by getting an acknowledgement, Hamilton took another step up and laughed at the beta in his face.

“Why, is he in Jersey?” Hamilton grinned, looking back at the crowd with a wink. He was fueled by the cheering. 

Seabury scoffed, “for shame!” He spoke out with disgust at the omega. 

Hamilton took another step up, nearly being on the same step as the beta.

“For the revolution!” He pressed back. 

Seabury huffed, reshuffling his papers to read off them again in a cycle. “Heed-” 

“If you repeat yourself again I’m gonna scream,” the omega threatened, grabbing for the papers from the older man. “Honestly, look at me, please don’t read!”

“Not your interests?” Seabury taunted, holding his papers higher so Hamilton had to take the last step to match his height. 

“Don’t claim superiority then not debate with me!” Hamilton still had to jump to grab the papers out of Seabury’s hands. Out of pity Seabury let them go so they scattered with the breeze along the stairs. Hamilton looked triumphant as the older man folded his arms.

“Are you finished?” 

The grin fell from Hamilton’s face. He sneered in response to being scolded like a child for his status as an omega. “Why should I be punished for my type by the British?”

“Alexander, please!” Burr sighed, walking up the stairs. He sent an apologetic smile at Seabury as he grabbed Hamilton’s arm, well aware it wasn’t his place to try for the omega’s neck. “Excuse us, sir.”

“Burr, you don’t understand discriminations against your type. Drop the formalities.” Hamilton couldn’t have been more wrong, but Burr didn’t comment on it. Instead his grip tightened on the omega’s arm as a warning for him to for once, just once, keep quiet. 

“Control your omega, sir.” Seabury began to pick up the scattered papers across the platform. 

Burr and Hamilton both tensed at the suggestion. But before Hamilton could get riled up, Burr nudged him down the stairs to Mulligan. 

“I’m afraid he is not mine to control, sir. He is independent,” Burr forced a smile, looking down at the other beta. Naturally respecting someone of his own status, Seabury slowly stood up with his papers and stepped back. 

Burr left Seabury and joined Mulligan and Hamilton. The two betas ended up on each side of Hamilton and guided him through the crowd before he could decide to keep arguing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on Schuyler Defeated next lmfao.  
> Pyrogavinofree on tumblr shoot me a message, it makes my day better 
> 
> Burr is also a feminist and I like to hint at the fact he DOES believe in equality in his own way. aka by putting it out there Hamilton isn't "his" (even if he has heart eyes at him) 
> 
> But I'm finally getting caught up so I wont be updating my fic out of order!


End file.
